All or Nothing
by xotakux2002x
Summary: when sasori refuses to take their relationship to the next level, deidara gives his boyfriend two options. my very first lemon that i wrote forever ago, so please be nice! sasodei, oneshot, yaoi


"Mmmm…danna…" Deidara sucked in his breath as Sasori bit a very sensitive part of his neck. Sasori knew just where to touch him to make him melt, and Deidara loved it. He felt Sasori's hand stroke his torso, and moaned softly. He found Sasori's lips and began to kiss him. Suddenly, he felt Sasori's weight leave him, and groaned. Sasori had already turned over to go to sleep.

"Danna, why'd you stop, un?!" Deidara began to pout. Sasori just sighed. "I don't want to break you, Dei-chan. It's for your own good."

Deidara rolled over so his back was facing Sasori. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. It happened every time. Sasori would always go so far with Deidara, but then would stop abruptly and go to sleep. What the hell was the problem?! And what could Deidara do about it? The blonde began to think.

He didn't know what he could to get Sasori to go further. Did Sasori even want to go further? His danna was perfectly fine with occasion displays of affect-

The idea hit Deidara faster than the explosion of his clay figures. He had it. It would work. It was risky, and he'd have to play it just right, but it would work. His danna wouldn't even know what hit him. He grinned to himself, and began to plot out the fine details…

When Sasori woke up, he rolled over to find the blonde already up. Deidara called to his partner, "I'm going to get breakfast, un," and disappeared from the room. Sasori got dressed and followed Deidara downstairs. They were the only ones in the base right now, since all the others were out on missions. Sasori saw Deidara getting coffee and walked up behind the blonde to give him a hug. To his surprise, Deidara darted out from under his arms before Sasori even touched him. Sasori was surprised, even shocked, at his partner's action. Deidara sat down at the table and began sipping his coffee. Sasori walked over and sat down as well, sighing as he did so. "Dei-chan, if you're mad about last night…"

"I'm not mad," Deidara replied, setting his coffee on the table and his hands in his lap. He looked at the coffee, no expression on his face. "I've just decided to changes the rules, un."

"Hmm? What rules?"

Deidara looked at Sasori. "The rules of our relationship, un. From now on, it's all or nothing."

"…All or nothing?" Sasori stared. Had Deidara finally snapped and gone full-blown dumb blonde?

Deidara gave Sasori a wicked smile. "That's right. Either you go all the way with me, or you don't even get to touch me, un." He sat back, arms still in his lap.

Sasori looked at the blonde for a moment, not really sure how to respond. Then, he gave the sculptor an equally wicked smile. "Oh really…" Deidara felt a slight pressure on his arms and legs. Chakra strings.

Sasori grinned wider. "And what if I just hold you down like this and do whatever I want, hmm?"

Deidara's smile was still on his face. He'd been expecting this. "If that's the case, danna, I have one word for you, un…KATSU!"

The blast was small, only made of a piece of clay the size of a pea. However, as it was attached to Sasori's foot, the blast was enough to startle the puppeteer, causing him to release his chakra strings and let Deidara escape. The blonde had kept his hands in his lap so Sasori wouldn't see the hand sign. Sasori glared at the empty chair. _Damn…_

Sasori walked up to the room an hour later, peeking in to make sure it was vacant. Now it was his turn to plot. He couldn't use chakra strings, because the blonde had obviously taken that into account, so who knew what other traps Deidara may have set up. He doubted he could seduce Deidara and make him cave first; that brat could be pretty stubborn once he got an idea in his head. He could try to give up on Deidara. Yeah right. That left…caving in and screwing the blonde. Maybe he should; he really wanted to, but…_no, no, no_! He shook his head fervently, trying to get the idea out of his head.

"What's wrong, danna?" Sasori opened his eyes. Deidara was standing in front of him, shirtless and smiling. "Are you already caving in, un?"

Sasori glared at him. "You're the one who's trying to seduce me. I'm fine. The question is, how long can you last?"

Deidara sighed and walked toward the door. "You seem to have gotten the wrong idea in your head, un. I don't have to last a long time."

Sasori stared at the blonde's back. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, un." When Deidara got to the door, he turned around, a coy smile on his lips. "I just have to last longer than, you, danna!" and with that he was gone.

Sasori groaned and flopped down on his back, staring at the ceiling. How long would he be able to hold out?…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days had passed. Three days of Deidara tempting him, smiling coyly, and keeping a safe distance. Sasori felt himself beginning to cave. It was harder than he thought, especially when he and the blonde were all alone. The things Deidara had tried…Sasori blushed at the images. His partner had thrown shame and dignity in the corner for this all-or-nothing idea of his. It was starting to work.

"What's up with you?" Kisame came over to sit by Sasori, who was on the living room sofa. "Your face and hair are the same color. You thinking about Deidara or something?"

Sasori snorted. _If he only knew…_

"Danna," he heard a very familiar voice calling him. _"Oh crap_…I'm in here, Deidara." Yup, his only defense was calling Deidara Deidara instead of Dei-chan. He really wished he had planned ahead for this kind of situation, but how the hell was he supposed to know his partner would pull a stunt like this?!

Deidara walked into the room. He was wearing capris and a see-through mesh shirt, his hair was wet and tangled, his face flushed. He'd just gotten out of the shower, apparently. He walked over to the puppeteer. "Danna, you know you're blushing, right?" Sasori blushed redder. Deidara smiled and leaned over. "You're the only thing keep you from what you want," he whispered sexily into his ear, before smiling again and walking out of the room.

"Ok…what was that about?" Kisame stared at Sasori.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sasori replied, getting up to get some fresh air…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten days. Ten days of no Deidara. Ten days of Deidara tempting him. Ten days of pure, agonizing, never-ending **HELL**. Sasori was virtually a wreck. It was all he could do to keep a calm, collected appearance around the others, but he couldn't even stay in the same room as Deidara for a long time now. Or a short time. Or any length of time. In fact, he was doing everything in his power to keep away from Deidara, but was having a very hard time of it. At this particular moment, he was trying to find the blonde so he could avoid him. Hey, he was almost at his breaking point, so logic wasn't exactly being used.

He couldn't find Deidara anywhere downstairs, meaning he was either outside or in their room. Sasori prayed he was outside, because he wanted to work on his puppets. He walked up the stairs to their room.

"Hey danna." Damn. There was his partner, stretched out on the bed, wearing one of Sasori's shirts. And nothing else. He was doing the splits, but got up and flopped down on his stomach to stare at his partner. "Danna, you don't look well, un." There was a grin on his face. He got back up and began to stretch again, forcing his body into all kinds of positions. Dear god, Sasori had no idea the blonde was that flexible. If he ever tried to…bad images, BAD images. Sasori turned away, but not before his cheeks turned bright red. Deidara saw the blush and walked over. "I'm surprised, danna…" he said.

Sasori turned around to face his partner. "Surprised at what?"

Deidara came closer and smiled seductively. "At how long you've lasted, un. I thought you'd be ready to give in by now, un. I guess I can hold out a little longer." He leaned forward. "But what about you?" he whispered, letting out as much air as he possibly could in the whisper.

Sasori closed his eyes. "Deidara…"

The sculptor's heart fluttered. "Yes?"

"Please get your own clothes on. I don't like you wearing my shirt."

Deidara didn't falter for a moment. "Sure, un…" he began to slowly pull the top over his head.

Sasori bolted from the room and made a bee line for the bathroom, trying desperately to stop a huge nosebleed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day fourteen. Two weeks had gone by, and Sasori was about to lose it. Deidara, on the other hand, appeared to be fine, and completely prepared to wait out the puppet. Somehow, word had leaked out as to what was going on between the artists, and everyone wanted to see what would happen. All bets said Sasori would lose it soon.

As he walked by the kitchen, he heard some shouts. It sounded like Tobi and Deidara were fighting. He heard the shouts escalate, and then a scream from Deidara. He tried not to move, but curiosity overpowered him, and he walked into the kitchen.

Apparently, Deidara and Tobi had been fighting over ice cream. Apparently, they had fought so long that the ice cream melted. And apparently, Tobi had spilled the ice cream soup all over Deidara, making the blonde scream in surprise. By the time Sasori came in, Deidara had taken off his ice cream covered shirt, and was licking his fingers delicately, trying to clean off the ice cream. Sasori blushed a deep crimson.

When Deidara saw his danna, he looked up and smiled. "Danna, I'm so sticky, un!" He returned to licking his fingers, albeit quiet seductively this time.

Sasori ran out of the kitchen and straight to his room. "DAMN THAT BLONDE TO HELL!" he yelled, glaring at the bulge in his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Sasori snuck downstairs to the kitchen, determined to get some food. Itachi and Deidara were the only ones in the kitchen. They appeared to be talking about something. Sasori decided to stay outside the doorway and eavesdrop.

"So, how long has it been now?" Itachi asked.

"Two weeks," Deidara said flatly, his head laying on the table.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You should be proud to have made the mighty Akasuna squirm so long," Itachi smirked. Sasori made a mental note to push the weasel off a cliff later.

"You're wrong, un," Deidara's head was still laying on the table. Itachi looked at him. "I seriously didn't think he'd last this long, un," the blonde continued. "But, despite everything I've tried, everything I've done…he hasn't done anything. I don't think danna will ever give in, un. I should just give up."

Itachi shook his head. "Fine by me. It's your love life." He walked closer to the blonde. "But, I am curious about something. Why'd you go through all this? If you really wanted to get screwed, you could have just found someone else."

Deidara let out a bitter laugh. "I guess you really wouldn't understand, un. You've always had Kisame at your beck and call." He sat up. "But it's different with me and danna, un. Danna always gets to a certain point, but then stops." Tears welled up in the blonde's eye.

"Deidara?" Itachi wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, the blonde wasn't done yet.

"It's like he suddenly realizes that what's he's doing is wrong. Like he doesn't really love me, but just needs a way to vent his feelings, un." Tears were pouring down his face now. "And what if I'm right, un? What if danna really doesn't give a damn about me?! That's means that I've just being screwing around for half a month, un! And now…" he didn't even try to finish his sentence. He just buried his head in his arms and cried.

Sasori silently walked into the kitchen. Itachi noticed him but didn't make a sound. Sasori walked over to Deidara, stopping behind him. After a few moments, the blonde noticed someone was behind him, and looked up. He froze when he saw it was Sasori. The puppeteer reached out and brushed the tears off Deidara's face, not saying anything. Then, he reached forward and scooped Deidara up, bridal style. He carried the sculptor into their room, and silently shut the door. He set Deidara down on his bed. Deidara hiccupped, then tried to speak. "Dann-"

"I pick all."

"Huh?" Deidara looked into the eyes of a smirking Sasori. "What?"

"Two weeks ago, you told me my choices were all or nothing. I can't live with nothing, so I pick all." Sasori leaned close to Deidara's face. "The question now is; do you still want all?"

Deidara blinked, then lunged at Sasori and gave him a lust filled kiss. _"That answers my question,"_ Sasori thought, returning the kiss and pushing the blonde down onto the bed. He bit Deidara's bottom lip, and Deidara let him in. Sasori moved his tongue around the inside of the sculptor's mouth, reaching every spot and crevice. Deidara moaned softly as Sasori reached under his shirt and stroked his chest, before breaking their kiss to rip the shirt off. Sasori's shirt soon followed, and he returned his attention to his blonde.

Deidara tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sasori grinned and bit down. "Ahh!" Sasori had bit that one sensitive spot again, but harder than usual. Soon, he was moving down Deidara's chest, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could. Deidara felt his pants get tight, and began to pant.

Sasori was having the same problem as Deidara, and ripped off the blonde's pants. After pulling off his own, he stuck three fingers near Deidara's mouth. "Suck." Deidara quickly took them in and began to suck on them, giving each digit an even coating of saliva before Sasori pulled them out and placed them near the blonde's entrance. Deidara inhaled sharply as the first digit entered him. "You need to relax," Sasori hissed. Deidara did his best to follow the red head's order. Soon, he felt a second finger enter him, and then a third.

Sasori looked down at his blonde's face. Deidara's eyes were glazed over with lust, and thin beads of sweat were forming on his face. Sasori moved his fingers around, searching for his lover's sweet spot. "Fuck!" Got it.

Sasori pulled out his finger's and placed his cock at Deidara's entrance. "Ready?" Deidara gave a nod, and Sasori thrust into him.

"Ahh!" Sasori stopped, and Deidara glared at him. "Move, dammit!" Sasori complied and pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust back in. As he continued to please the blonde, Deidara arched his back and moaned in ecstasy. Oh god, this felt so good. Sweat was now streaking down his face, and he was panting heavily.

Sasori felt his time coming, and began pumping the blonde's member in rhythm with his thrusts. Deidara could hardly stand the pleasure, and shouted his lover's name as he climaxed in Sasori's hand. Sasori soon followed suit, spilling his seed inside the blonde.

The two artists tried to catch their breath. Sasori grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself and Deidara, pulling his partner onto his chest. Deidara was still panting heavily, his eyes half closed. "That…_pant_…felt…_pant_…good…" he managed to get out.

Sasori pressed a finger to his lips. "Yeah, but you'll be pretty sore tomorrow. At least you didn't break."

Deidara opened his eyes all the way, looking at Sasori hopefully. "So, we can do this again, un?"

Sasori looked away. "Maybe."

Deidara pouted. "I'm prepared to do this all over again if you don't say yes, un."

Sasori pretended to think for a moment, stealthily moving his leg in between Deidara's. He suddenly bent his knee, forcing the blonde to slide up on him. Sasori gave the startled sculptor a kiss. "If that's the case, then yes."

Deidara smiled and scooted back down, placing his head directly on top of Sasori's heart. "Good night, danna."

Sasori began running his fingers through Deidara's soft, blonde hair. "I love you, Deidara."

Deidara shut his eyes, the smile still on his lips. "I love you too, danna."


End file.
